The Monster and the Sea
by redrosesinthewind
Summary: A new type of creature is in Mystic Falls, Madison soon befriends Caroline and Elena. They soon find that she holds a secret that can help harm the Original Vampires. Will she go through with her plan? Or will she find herself being tempted by them. 3X05


Hey guys! Here is another new story! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anyone but my OC. Also, in order for me to do what i would like to with this story, i had to change the senior prank night to the night that school starts! :)

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Madison Sims adjusted her long black hair. She should have dyed it, maybe to the light brown that it turned in the sea. She smoothed out her light blue dress. It was her favorite. There was a bow on the right side, with thick stripes, one thin and a medium sized white stripe. She matched it with nude lace heels and her lucky bracelet that had anchors, wheels, and starfish on it. Her eyes were a blue, with a thin layer of brown surrounding the pupil. Another thing that changed for her in the sea. She smiled, she was ready for this, her one hundredth first day of high school.

She walked out of her light blue colored room and down the stairs. Quickly, she grabbed her white bag and left her home locking it up. Maddie walked out to her driveway and got into her Sea Foam green Mustang and drove to school.

The worst part about first days of school, was the awkward meetings with the counselor. She wished she had the power to make them have her schedule within seconds, instead of a long ass meeting. When Madison got to the school, she got out of her car, locking it before heading off to the main office. Within the chatter of people around her, she could hear her heels clicking on the cement. She walked into the building and towards the front office and walked inside.

An hour and a half later, Madison emerged from the counseling office. She let out a groan and went in search of room eleven, Mr. Saltzman for history. She opened the door, he was reading from a piece of paper. As soon as she walked into the room, all eyes were on her. "Sorry." She said aloud and handed her hall pass to the male. He nodded.

"Class, this is our new student Madison Sims." He said. Maddie smile slightly before taking a seat in the back of the classroom. She could feel eyes on her. The other thing she hated about first days of school was the looks. It wasn't her fault, it was the aura of her kind that attracted human males specifically to her. Thankfully it wore off after a week. Some of her kind used it as a strength, to lure men into the water and kill them. She never thought that it was right to kill humans that were not harming them. Though, she did ruin a boat, along with causing some males to drown, but they shouldn't have harmed her in the first place.

She took the empty seat in the back of the classroom. "Anyways, what we will be learning this semester." Mr. Saltzman trailed off. Maddie did her best to pay attention, though she knew that most of the things that he was going to cover. Just as he was getting into the non syllabus type things, the bell rang. "Remember to get these papers signed by your parent or guardian." He called out as many of the students left the room. Maddie groaned, and made her journey to Mr. Saltzman.

"Mr. Saltzman, I don't have a parent or a legal guardian." She said to him. He simply looked at her as if he had no idea what to say. "I'm eighteen." She added. A brunette and a blonde came up to the desk.

"Well, as long as you don't tell the principal just sign it and give it to me tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm Elena and this is my friend Caroline." The brunette introduced, Madison smiled.

"I'm Maddie."

"That dress is amazing, can I borrow it?" Caroline blurted out, Madison laughed, and Elena smacked her friend.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"Its fine, of course you can." She said, Caroline smiled once more.

"I like her already! You should come to-" She started, but Elena slapped her friend in the stomach again. The two girls began walking outside of the classroom. Madison joined the two girls, looking absolutely confused.

"What-?" She asked.

"Senior Prank night, it's tonight and you need to come with us!" Caroline said. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, if I have to come then you should come too."

"You make it sound like its a horrible thing."

"I didn't say that!" Elena said.

"Fine well we can pick you up around nine, how does that sound?" Caroline asked the black haired girl.

"Perfect, ill give you my address and my number." She said, Caroline and Elena pulled out their phones as she rattled off her number. Thankfully, she had gotten around to get a cell phone number.

"How about we meet here for lunch, we can't have the newbie running around school and falling in with the bad crowd." Caroline said. Maddie let out a laugh.

"I'll be fine."

"No we insist." Elena stated.

"Okay then." She said. "Can you point me in the direction of 210?" She asked, Elena nodded.

" Sure, its to the hall and it's the third door to the right."

"Thanks!" Madison said waving her hand and heading towards the new classroom.

* * *

Please Review!

xoR


End file.
